


An Impossible Man

by thesalsagamer396



Series: An Impossible Love [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But not confirmed BPD, Creative Liberties, Five Stages of Grief, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of SEP, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings may change, Symptoms of BPD, irregular memory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: After the death of Gabriel Reyes, a soldier has had a lot of time to think about the past. An impossible rose is the only thing keeping that good soldier alive.





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is the sequel to An Impossible Rose. I said I'd make it, and here it is. This will be multi-chaptered, so bear with me.

_He remembered the body on the day his whole world finally collapsed. He was the first to see it. The body of Gabriel Reyes laid peacefully in the rubble of the base. The shock of the explosion killed him. At least that’s what official papers would say. But as he lied on his back, the truth was in full view._

_A blue rose was displayed proudly in full bloom over the dead man’s heart. Greenery had bound itself on the corpse, buds of more blue roses threatening to bloom. In a scene filled with smoke and destruction and death, the bright green and the dazzling blue brought in a somewhat beautiful contrast of life._

_Like flowers over a grave._

_Tears fell from Jack Morrison’s face. He did nothing to stop them and did nothing to encourage them. He couldn’t cry out his pain. He just let them flow freely, much like a stream rather than a waterfall._

_Why…Why did it have to be him?_

_Symptoms he thought was for something like TB, or even lung cancer (if Gabriel smoked, which Jack wasn’t sure if he ever did), was for something far worse than any other sickness._

_It sounded like something out of a fairy tale, the way the good doctor explained it to him. The doctor in question, Angela Zeigler, was trying to comfort the grieving soldier before his fallen comrade. She called it “Hanahaki”. It’s said to be contracted by those so deeply in love with someone that does not reciprocate those feelings back, it causes flowers to bloom in their bodies._

_“It sounds completely made up.”_

_“How else would you end up with an impossible flower, sir?”_

_She reached over to Gabriel’s body. She gently picked the rose in full bloom, taking a little of the stem with it (sans thorns, thankfully). Despite the destruction around it, it retained its vibrant color and beauty. She offered it to Jack, giving him a glum smile._

_“Take it. I believe was always yours.”_

_There was nothing he could say. He honestly didn’t believe her. She must’ve been delusional. Still, he accepted the rose out of respect for the man it grew out of._

_“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you, doc…”_

_“Not much I can do about it, sir. Just tell you my opinions…But, if I may ask, what will you do now?”_

_“…I need to get away. Whoever did this will be checking to see if I’m alive. If this is a terrorist attack, it’s best to let everyone think I’m already dead.”_

_“And Gabriel?”_

_“…If there is anything you can do for him…Now is the time to do it.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Good luck out there, Angela.”_

_“And you, too, sir. Please take care of yourself.”_  

 

* * *

During the first year, Jack kept himself in denial. He said things to himself such as “This whole thing is a dream, and I will wake up in the Medbay.” Of course, every time he woke up, he found the blue rose in his pocket. Things like “There was no way to know it was for me!” Once again, he was completely wrong. He was told so after their last mission.

**_“Te amo…”_ **

Year two was filled with anger. He would make whoever did this pay. The explosion, and taking his best friend away from him. He would find who destroyed Overwatch and make them suffer for daring to go against him. He would make sure that they will be begging for death when he was finished with them.

But, no matter how angry he was, it would never bring back his old friend. And for all of year three, he tried to bargain. He started thinking about the things he would do if he could get another day with Gabriel. A day where he could answer all of his questions. A day to tell his old friend that he was so sorry. Jack would do anything to take Gabriel’s place. For him to be the one to have died that day, and Gabriel to be the one to have survived.

And the survivor’s guilt was heavy. The next few years were filled with depression. He had failed his friends. He failed the world. A world that turned against him despite doing everything he could for it. He never wanted to sit back and be idle as the world tore itself apart around him. And while he watched the world break, something got inside their ranks. Something that costed him everything. They took everything from him. Everything and everyone. They took Gabriel from him. The man that knew something was wrong, but he was too stubborn to listen.

It’s been six years since the explosion. Six years, and he had yet to truly accept his loss. Though, he had good reason.

The rose still retained its initial beauty.

A rich blue color that you can never find out in nature. A rose born out of a love so strong, it transcends what science tells is impossible. A rose that, despite being cut from its roots, maintains itself as if it were still part of a whole plant. Where normal roses only last weeks off of the roots, this one persevered six years of fire from war. If a petal fell off, it would reappear as if nothing happened the moment you looked away.

Like a love that persisted beyond the grave.

And Jack believed that his old friend was still alive. That the good doctor managed to save the dead man.

He spent six years thinking about Gabriel Reyes. Six years of replaying almost every moment he can remember, wishing he could take back the moments he turned his back from the man.

And in those six years, he realized that not only did the man loved him for over twenty years, but maybe…just maybe…he still loved him. Wherever he may be, the rose of his heart still survived.

And maybe…just maybe…the old soldier had fallen in love with a dead man walking.


	2. Consoling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shortly after the Old Soldiers comic, so keep that in mind.

As it turns out, “dead man walking” was much more apt than he thought it would be.

“You really should not be so reckless, Jack. He could have killed you.”

“But he didn’t, did he? Think about it, Ana. There were several times he could’ve killed me if he wanted to.”

“Jack, if he didn’t want you dead, he wants to torture you.”

“How’d you figure that?”

“You didn’t see his face, Jack…”

The old soldier remembered how the sniper described their old friend’s face. She said it was as if life and death was at war on his body. Ashen grey clashing against healthy brown, resulting in missing patches of skin that revealed bone and tissue. And the location of the various stages of skin moving if you looked closely.

“I know. It shocked you.”

“No…Not that. The look on his face. Did I not tell you about his tears?”

“…No. Not at all.”

“Oh, Jack…He had the face of heartbreak. And I don’t think he knows why he’s hurting.”

“…What are you saying, Ana?”

“I’m saying that something so terrible happened to him, it’s causing him great pain.”

“You mean like the decay and life happening fast enough for you to see?”

“Not quite.”

“Think we should do something?”

“Like what, Jack? If it’s confronting him head on, I forbid it.”

“You know me so well, Ana.”

“Someone has to make sure you don’t get yourself killed.”

“But I need to talk to him. I really do.”

“No! Absolutely not! And don’t think about pulling rank! You know that doesn’t matter anymore. Now drop it.”

“I can’t.”

“Jack—”

Before she could go on, Jack took off his signature visor to look her in the eye and pulled out that everlasting rose. That vibrant blue displayed itself on those soft petals proudly. Ana took the rose and inspected it. And after six years of guarding it and protecting it, he couldn’t help but start to worry a little. Which he berated himself for. Even though it was an impossible rose sprouting from an impossible disease, it was still just a rose.

“It’s quite lovely, Jack. But why are you showing me this?”

“You ever heard of Hanahaki?”

“I’ve heard of it in my travels. I figured it was just a myth. Are you saying this is a rose grown by Hanahaki?”

“It was Gabriel’s… ”

“…You said he died, though…”

“He did. But…What if someone who died of this thing was suddenly brought back to life?”

“And the answer?”

“…Ana, this rose has been in my possession since the explosion. It’s still as alive as the day it was picked. So I’m thinking…I’m thinking that maybe our old Gabe is still there, as cheesy as it sounds.”

“If I recall, the disease thrives as long as the love is considered unrequited.”

“That’s why I need to find him, Ana…I need to find him…”

“Jack…Fine. I will help you. But on one condition.”

“Yeah?”

“Winston recalled Overwatch. We are joining them together.”

“What?! No! Why would I go back there?!”

“Jack, they will be able to help us track him down and keep you alive. I won’t always be around to make sure you don’t get yourself killed, you know. I’m an amazing woman, but sometimes I can’t do it all.”

“Ever humble, Ana.”

Jack took the rose back, staring at it. Ana could see the longing and guilt on his wrinkled and scarred face. It made him look so tired of life.

“Jack, we’ll find him. I promise you, we’ll run into him again. But, I need to make sure that you stay safe and healthy before you run headfirst into battle again.”

Jack didn’t look away from the rose. “You think I can’t handle myself? I’ve kept myself alive so far.”

“But have you been actually taking care of yourself? Be honest with me, Jack.”

The silence was deafening to the old soldier. He just made sure he survived. He was on the run. He had a bounty on his head. He couldn’t afford to actually live.

“As I thought. What you need now is to find a place to call home. You need a place where you can feel safe at night. Where you can have three meals a day. Have an actual bed to sleep on instead of a plank of wood and your own bag for a pillow. Ok, Jack? Could you do this for me?”

“Ana, I…Fine. We’ll go join the newly reformed Overwatch. But…”

“But?”

“They don’t know we’re alive. And you’re saying that we walk back there. I doubt there will be a party celebrating the broken hearts we caused. And when we tell them that Gabe is still alive and he’s Reaper…”

“Things will be ok, Jack.”

“You don’t know that…”

“What happened to the optimist of the three of us? I’m still the realist, but what happened to ‘Sunny Side’ Jack?”

“He died six years ago with the man he didn’t know he loved.”

“Jack…”

“…I learned so much that day. The day of the explosion, I realize how horrible the world is. I was so foolish to think I could ever truly save it. It wasn’t worth it.”

“Jack, don’t be so—”

“No, Ana. I thought I had it all figured out. Things were so wonderful. But Gabe was right…I was so caught up with trying to save a world that was not worth saving, I never saw what I had right in front of me. I realized way too late that he loved me, and much later after that to realize I loved him back. Now I’m holding onto the slim chance that my Gabbie is still there. And if he isn’t, I’m going to find out who exactly caused the downfall of Overwatch…”

“And after that?”

“After that…Well…I’ve lived long enough.”

“Jack…We’ll bring him home, Jack…We’ll bring him home.”

 “…Yeah…Alright…I’m trusting you.”

“Good. You should always do that. It’s a good idea.”

“…Why didn’t you come back?”

“Why were you and Gabe in an undercover mission together. Surely, the Strike Commander had more important things to do with his time.”

“That was my vacation, Ana. The only way for me to have a vacation at the time was to get an easy recon mission and assign myself and a friend to it.”

“You were able to do that the whole time, and you never did it for me? Who needed it most?”

“You think I didn’t? Of course I did. They were in the form of all of your solo missions.”

“And your method of cover?”

“Spur of the moment. Gabe’s idea.”

“Of course it was. He was always the smart one of the two of you.”

The old soldier looked away. “Yeah…I know…”

“Jack…How much do you love him?”

“…To be honest, I’m surprised I don’t have this Hanahaki thing. I think this rose is the only reason I think it’s not one-sided. Not a day goes by without me thinking about him for the whole day. When I go to sleep, I keep hoping that I’ll wake up in the medical ward, these past six years all being a horrible dream. I hate going to sleep and I hate waking up. He kissed me back then, and I pushed him away. All I want is one more day with him…”

“And your arguments?”

“I wish I listened. He was right about the corruption in Overwatch. I want to tell him I’m sorry. I want to tell him that I wish I listened to him. Because he was right…He was right the whole time and I told him he was insane…It ruined us, Ana…Why didn’t you come back? I needed you…I needed you to keep me in check and you weren’t there! Why did you leave us?!”

“Jack, I’m sorry. I had to—”

“You left us! Fareeha stopped talking to me! Gabe blamed me for your disappearance! Reinhart was so heartbroken when we couldn’t find you! Jesse stopped eating until he just left! Everything crashed around us because you didn’t retreat when I told you to!”

“Jack, you’re losing your temper. Please calm down!”

“No! Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare tell me to calm down! You abandoned us! I lost everything I love because you thought it was a good idea to just leave us! You just left me to rot while something on the inside took away everything I knew and everyone I loved! I hate you! I hate you so much!”

“Jack!”

Before she could say anything else, the super soldier had her pinned to the ground. The anger and hatred in his eyes burned brightly. His blue eyes were like piercing sapphires. They shone brilliantly despite the rather poor lighting in the room they were hiding in.

**“How could you?! How could you?! _HOW COULD YOU?!_ WE TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU ABANDONED US! HOW COULD YOU?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!”**

Ana slapped him solidly on the cheek. The sound resonated into silence among them.

“Jack Morrison, sit up and shut up right now, or so help me I will shoot you! I mean it! Now get off of me before I kill you right here and now!”

“I-I…” Slowly, Jack got up from the floor and off of Ana, taking deep breaths as he came back to his senses. The fire in his eyes went out like flames from a stove. It was like a candle was blown out, and the darkness had rushed in the moment the spark of passion was put out. “Sorry…Sorry, it’s…You remember when I told you about…It’s, well…”

The old captain wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a warm and honest embrace.

“Jack, you don’t need to explain yourself to me right now. For now, let’s get to a more comfortable living space than this…”

“…Ok…Yeah, ok. I’ll pack my things.”

As Jack started packing some clothes into his duffle bag, Ana stood up and took position as a lookout. The old soldier used to have outbursts of aggression, but they were never as intense as this one was. Something about a top secret implant he received in SEP. But that was over twenty years ago. What happened…?


	3. That Sluggish Feeling

People speak of a cloaked shadow that brings pain and death wherever it goes. The cloaked shadow with pulses of smoke and sorrow falling down to the unforgiving ground under its feet. The whispers of a past life of anguish and hurt left behind for the survivors to hear, but never to listen.

And a trail of vibrant blue rose petals in its wake.

The Reaper never considered himself energetic. Everything about him followed a slow rhythm of graceful strides and smooth turns. The smoke emanating from him fell as lazily as the petals off the roses that grew on his body. He wasn’t one for talking in excess. His own emotions were very watered down to the bare minimum. Even his own memories were murky like a pond left undisturbed for decades. Almost everything about him was as sluggish as a shadow cast by the setting sun.

Everyone looks at him and expects unending rage. He was not vengeful. He lived to kill. That was his purpose.

So why did it feel like something was missing in his existence?

The white coats keep picking the roses off of his body. They kept trying to “experiment” on them. Every time they come back to Reaper, they return frustrated with their failures. As if the fact that they were blue roses that grew on a living corpse’s body made them any less of a flower. It grew from Hanahaki, they told him. A small piece of his murky past.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t remember anything. He knew he had friends. He remembered Ana, Jack, Reinhardt, Jesse, Winston, Angela, Genji, Gérard, Amélie, Torbjörn, Fareeha, Lena...That was it. And he only remembered some things about them, if anything at all. 

He remembered Ana was his best friend. He remembered Reinhardt was loud. He remembered Jesse was his  protégé. He remembered Angela was a doctor. He remembered that Gérard and Amélie were married. He remembered Genji was a cyborg. He remembered  Torbjörn was short. He remembered Fareeha was Ana’s kid. He remembered that Winston was a monkey. He remembered Lena...had brown hair...Who was she again?

But, Jack...Just the thought of his name made his emotions spike.

He wasn’t sure what to make of it. Sometimes, it felt like a warm campfire that warmed his unbeating heart, drawing the wraith into a lulled state of contentment. Most of the time, it felt like a raging forest fire, engulfing him in the white fire of rage, hurt, sorrow, and...longing? It felt out of place, but it was there. Like the hope released among the monstrosities of Pandora’s Box.

But what did he know? He could barely remember his name half of the time.

“Ah. See. There is what we were looking for. You have a budding rose that managed to grow through your frontal lobe. Also explains your emotional instability.”

**“What do you mean it grew through my frontal lobe, doc?! How does that happen?!”**

“Níl a fhios agam, Gabriel. Hanahaki is a fickle of a disease. Even moreso of a plant. The behavior is mostly theories, since most subjects are dead by the time it gets to a stage as severe as yours. It always dies along with the host.”

Moira turned away and looked at the results of her most recent MRI scan. Her eyes squinted as she studied the images. She almost seemed offended by the images. The thought almost made him chuckle. Though, looking at her, she seemed familiar...Perhaps he’d remember tomorrow.   
  
“Of course, this also means I have the extremely rare chance to study this extreme case. This could give a great insight to the true behaviors of Hanahaki. But, for now, I need to cut out a chunk of your skull and pull the bud out of your brain before it blooms.”

**“So when are you gonna stop observing and cure me already?”**

“Gabriel, we’ve been over this. Your sickness can’t be cured this late. We’d have to physically destroy your organs. Even then, your nanites would just rebuild it. And the only way to go about fixing your nanites’ programming is to cure your Hanahaki so that you are no longer dying. Your condition is at an impasse.”

**“So many words, but nothing to show for it, doc. If you cannot cure me, I shall kill you, take your research, and find someone who will. I don’t know where I’d find that someone, but I will scour the world until I do. Your value to me decreases by the day, as does your life expectancy."**

Moira glared at the wraith before looking at the images again. She gave it some thought. Gabriel Reyes knew that she was more valuable to him alive right now, as she is the only person who would willingly perform these operations on him and still sleep well at night. He knew this! But, it seems Reaper has forgotten that today. His constant memory lapses have been getting more and more common. 

This past week alone, he had forgotten Sombra was his ally, Akande held a high rank in Talon, where his room was, why he couldn’t reach the sun, how to operate a holopad, and what pizza was called. He was starting to forget the little everyday things in his life. Moira was afraid this would happen. It’s too late to reverse the damage. Even if she could cure him of both of his conditions, he might not ever stop forgetting.

The most she can do for him is minimize the damage rate to slow the inevitable.

**“Moira...Who did this to me again?”**

_ Well that’s a new one,  _ Moira thought. He’s never asked this question. She has asked him this question before when they first recruited him. But, he himself has never asked this question.

“That depends. What are you referring to? There are a lot of factors in your condition.”

**“Who could I possibly have loved so much that all I can feel now is the pain of a heartbreak that killed me?”**

“I...I, uh...Last I heard, he...he died...” Moira didn’t notice how her hands had started to shake with slight fear. She just didn’t know how he would react.

**“No...He isn’t...I can feel it...Right here...”** The wraith hovered a clawed finger over where his heart should be. In place of a working heart, there was a large tangle of vines. And a stem slightly protruding from the tiny bush. However, no rose grew from it. In the corpses of those who died from Hanahaki, the biggest flower bloomed from the heart. And, if picked, the flower would die and regrow on the body.

So, the question Moira had was,  _ Why not Reaper? _

His rose should be there. It should be the biggest blue rose on his body. There is no way it can still be alive. No one would bother to keep a rose that grew from a dead man’s love. No one but...

...Oh...Well that changes her thinking.

“His name is Jack Morrison. And perhaps you are right.”

**“...Jack Morrison...Jack Morrison...”**

Gabriel stood up and left the room. But, not before standing outside the doorway and looking at the doctor one more time.

**“If I see him, I’m going to kill him. Maybe that will make the heartbreak stop.”**

And he left, smoke falling behind him lazily. In the back of her mind, Moira wondered if Gabriel would even remember this declaration...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!
> 
> I'm still writing the final chapter of In The Pale Moonlight. But, no matter how much I try, I just can't find a version that I'm happy with. I want to make it perfect for everyone who's been waiting for the conclusion.


End file.
